Enter the Masters
by KingcrabLobstar95
Summary: All was well until the core of light exploded and sent the skylanders to Earth. Now join eight teenagers as they journey all over the world and even to Skylands to stop Kaos from taking over both Skylands and Earth.
1. Prolouge

This is my first fanfic so please don't judge me too harshly.

I do not own the Skylanders franchise except for its games and figures.

**Prologue: Enter Skylands**

Once there was a mystic world, far from planet Earth, where strange and powerful creatures lived. These creatures were called, the skylanders, they protected their home world from the evil forces of the Darkness alongside Master Eon, a kind, elderly, yet powerful man known as a Portalmaster. Together they kept the one thing that held the Darkness at bay safe, it was the Core of Light. Wielding the powers of the eight eternal sources of Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Life, Undead, Tech, and Magic, this machine continued to drive the Darkness to a place called the outlands, where there was hardly any life. However, even though all was peaceful, there was still a dark cloud for every silver lining, and this particular cloud was a Dark Portalmaster known as Kaos. Kaos was bumbling, diminutive, evil, little man who is always trying to take over Skylands with the help of his equally bumbling troll butler, Glumshanks. Despite his appearance, Kaos was not someone to take lightly, with an army of evil trolls, cyclopes, drows, and chompies at his disposal, he can easily cause major havoc and destruction in his wake. But even with all of his evil schemes, minions, and attempts, the skylanders would be there to stop him. Until today that is.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own skylanders except for a few figures and the games.

List of characters

Name: Aaron. Age: 16. Element: Magic. Weapon: Magic staff. Partner: Spyro.

Name: Blake. Age: 15. Element: Undead. Weapon: Scythe. Partner: Cynder.

Name: Flora. Age: 17. Element: Life. Weapon: Whip. Partner: Camo.

Name: Sandy. Age: 16. Element: Water. Weapon: Trident. Partner: Zap.

Name: Sam. Age: 15. Element: Fire. Weapon: Sword. Partner: Sunburn.

Name: Anna. Age: 18. Element: Air. Weapon: Bow/Arrows. Partner: Whirlwind.

Name: Grant. Age: 19. Element: Earth. Weapon: Hammer. Partner: Bash.

Name: Dexter. Age: 14. Element: Tech. Weapon: Laser Pistol. Partner: Drobot.

These characters will be introduced in the next chapter, but for now, enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Boom!**

Spyro and one of his best pals, Trigger Happy, were playing go fish with each other when Spyro asked, "Do you have any twos?" Trigger Happy shook his head and replied in his high pitched voice, "Nope, go fish." "But I just got here!" a voice gurgled out. Spyro and Trigger Happy turned to see that their other friend Gill Grunt had just walked through the door. "Not you Gill, we were playing the game, go fish." Spyro chuckled as he shook his head. "Oh, I knew that!" Gill Grunt replied sheepishly while blushing red with embarrassment. "Any way, what's up?" Trigger Happy asked, setting down his cards. "Master Eon wanted all of us to meet in the throne room, said it was important." Gill Grunt said, turning back to the door. "Better hurry up then." Spyro said, putting down his cards, and stretching his wings. "Come on Trig, let's see what Master Eon wants." "Right behind you."

They all made their way down to the throne room where the other skylanders gathered around where Master Eon, the last portal master and the defender of Skylands sat, looking grim and completely serious, with a nervous Hugo and a concerned Flynn at his sides. "Master Eon, what's wrong?" Spyro asked. "Kaos has returned from the Outlands and has brought the Darkness with him." Master Eon replied gravelly. "Kaos! That little punk owes me five bucks!" Terrafin growls as he cracks his knuckles. "Well, we'll just have to send him packing, just like last time." Slam Bam replies grinning while crossing his four arms. Sunburn retorted, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch." **BOOOM! **A massive explosion shook the palace. The skylanders and Master Eon ran towards the balcony, while Hugo and Flynn made their way to the safety bunker. When they reached the balcony they gazed out to see a massive black cloud enshroud the castle ground when a giant floating head appeared "**Hahahahaha! Hello skylosers!" **The head spoke in a deep baritone voice. Suddenly a single word escaped their lips, "Kaos!"


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own skylanders except for some figures and the disks.

**Chapter 2: Enter the Masters**

To say that Aaron was a normal kid would be sorely disappointed. With his purple hair with yellow streaks (yes that is his natural hair color) and his uncanny love for magic tricks, let's just say that he isn't the most popular kid in his junior/senior high school. You see Aaron lost his parents in a terrible car accident when he was only six years old and had to live with his Uncle Tobias, who at the time had a four year old son named Dexter. When you compare the two boys, the differences are transparently clear, for one thing Dexter is a complete computer whiz, so smart in fact that he skipped a few grades and is now in the same grade as Aaron. Dexter is also a non-believer in things such as magic and things that can't be proven scientifically. Even though these two cousins are somewhat at odds with each other, that doesn't mean they aren't friends.

One day at school, Dexter was being picked on at school and as usual Aaron was there to stand up for him. "Come guys, stop picking him!" Aaron yelled at the three bullies who were trying to force Dexter to give them his notes for homework. "Or what, you going to cry to your mommy? Oh right, you don't have one!" One of the bullies sneered. One thing you should know about Aaron, is to never insult him about his parents. Aaron, seething with rage went and shoved the one who made the comment to the ground, "You shouldn't have done that freak!" The leader of the bullies shouted. As he swung his fist to clobber Aaron, a large hand grabbed him by the back of his throat, lifted him into the air and slammed him into the wall. "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" a deadly calm voice caused all of the bullies to freeze. "Oh shit! It's Grant!" one of the smaller bullies shouted in fear. Grant was a nineteen year old mountain of a man senior who detested all things evil, and if the fact that he was captain of the boxing team wasn't scary enough, his intimidation skills could make a grown man wet himself. "Now, here's what's going to happen, you three are going to leave my friends alone, or I will send you all home in full body casts, are we** clear**?" "Yes!" all three stuttered in fear. "Good, now scram!" Grant growled, the three bullies ran off so fast a cloud of dust followed behind them. "Hey Grant, thanks for the save." Aaron said, "y-y-yeah thanks." Dexter stammered as he dusted himself off. "It was nothing." Grant said, **smack!** "OW!" Grant suddenly clutched the back his head as he nursed a large bump. "That's what you get for being an idiot!" the guys turned around to see their other friend Anna, an eighteen year old junior, with a large tic-mark on her forehead. "What was that for?!" Grant yelled. "You know better than to use violence when dealing with bullies, what if you got suspended for it!" Anna yelled right back, as it soon turned into a shouting match between the two. "Well those two fight like a married couple." Blake said as she came out of the shadows. "W-w-w-what! We so do not act like a married couple!" Grant and Anna stammered while blushing an atomic red color. Blake was also an outcast due to her gothic clothing and attitude, but to her friends she was very special to them. Flora, Blake's older sister, who worked at the town's floral shop, soon joined in along with their other friends, Sam, the son of the local fire marshal, and Sandy, who was new to school because his family had moved from California. "So are we still going star-gazing tonight at Raven's hill?" Sam asked, "I heard there was going to be a meteor shower tonight." Sandy added. "Yeah, just need to make sure that my telescope is in working order." Dexter said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well that settles it, we'll all meet tonight in time for the meteor shower." Aaron said affirmatively. "Alright!" everyone cheered, excited about what was to come.

**Well what do you think so far? Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry I haven't updated for so long, college life is hard and some of my family members came down with the stomach flu, but don't worry we got over it__. I would like to thank those who gave me your reviews. So without further ado, chapter 3._

I do not own skylanders except for some figures and the disks

**Chapter 3: meteor shower and a crash landing**

Aaron and the gang met that night on Raven's hill. Dexter had his newly built telescope with him. "Isn't this exciting, we're going to see a rare natural phenomenon that hasn't been witnessed for ages!" Dexter excitedly exclaimed while setting up the telescope. "Eh, seen one rock, seen them all, if you ask me." Grant yawned out as he laid stretched out on the grass lazily. Anna, Blake, and Flora were setting up the blankets while Sam and Sandy were busy with the campfire, Aaron stood looking up at the sky '_something big is going to happen, I can feel it.' _"Alright everyone, its time!" Dexter called out. They soon gathered around in order to see the shower.

The meteors soon began to streak across the heavens as each one of the teens took turns with the telescope. "This is awesome!" Blake admitted when she took her turn at it. "Um, is it just me, or is one of those meteors coming towards us?" Flora asked with worry in her voice as she pointed at the sky. **"No, there's lots of them!" **Anna and Grant screamed together. **"Scatter!" **Aaron cried out as they all bolted in different directions. Suddenly the spot where they were all standing exploded in a shower of dirt, grass, and dust. "What the hell happened?!" Dexter cried out as he saw his smashed and partially melted telescope. The others turned towards Dexter in surprise since he never cussed, even when Grant accidently broke one of his inventions last month. "I don't know but we're going to find out." Sam said as he and Aaron made their way to the crash site.

When they approached the crater what they saw astounded them, "Hey guys get over here!" Aaron called out. The other soon followed, "What's up bro's?" Sandy asked. "Look and see." Sam answered, pointing down. The eight teens looked down into the hole and a single thought raced through their minds. _**'Dragons?!'**_

**Thanks for being patient with me. I will try to update asap so please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all the reviews, sorry I haven't updated in a while I just finished all of my final exams for college. I hope you all had a great Christmas. Now onto the next chapter._

I do not own Skylanders only the figures and the disks.

**Chapter 4: Dragons and choices**

As the gang stared down at the creatures that had fallen from the sky they couldn't help but be amazed. "Okay, are we all seeing the same thing here?" Grant asked, finally coming of the stupor that had fallen over the gang. "I think so." Aaron said joining him back into reality. "Good, for a moment there I thought the chili I ate for dinner finally turned on me." When the rest of the gang came to they made their way down to the bottom of the crater where the beings laid prone on the scorched earth.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, what if they wake up?" Dexter asked nervously, "we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Blake said as she made her way to a purple dragon with a silver collar and horns. "Do you think they're okay?" Flora asked as she knelt down by a wingless green dragon with a leaf like tail with thorns all over its body. "I don't know, they look pretty banged up." Anna stated as she overlooked a strange, yet beautiful looking dragon that looked part dragon and part unicorn. "That could be due to the crash landing they had." Grant said as he looked down at the large, spiky dinosaur like dragon with a spiked mace tail and stone like skin. Sam and Sandy made their way over to two dragons, one bright red and yellow with an eagle like beak and wings. The other had blue skin, webbed feet and spines, and a strange gold chest plate with air tanks attached to it. Dexter had finally worked up the courage to approach one and soon became fascinated with the armor that one wore on its head, wings, and tail. Aaron was drawn to a dragon with yellow horns and royal purple scales. 'Why do I feel drawn towards it?' he thought as he reached down to touch it. Suddenly, one by one each dragon opened its eyes gasping for air. As the teens fell backwards, each of them head a voice, "Help us!"

_Bum Bum Buuumm! I hope all of my readers are enjoying my story. I know from some of the reviews written tell me about chapter length. I just want you all to know, yes I know my chapters are short, but they will be numerous. So don't worry I will continue to post ASAP. Have a happy new year every one!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry for being so late on the update I hope that this chapter will satisfy you all. Please read and review._

I do not own Skylanders only the disks and figures

**Chapter 5: welcome to Skylands**

'_What the hell!_' The teens looked at the dragons in awe as they rose to their feet. At first there was silence until one of the dragons spoke up. "You know, a birds going to build a nest if you all don't close your mouths." The large rock dragon said as the gang closed their mouths with a prominent snap. The purple one with gold horns stepped forward, "I think what my friend here is trying to say is that there is no need to be afraid, we won't hurt you." Aaron was the first to speak. "Sorry, it's just that we have never seen dragons here on Earth before." "Wait! We are on Earth!" the dragons cried out looking at each other in panic. "The blast must have sent us farther than the others." The eel like dragon gargled. "My scanners indicate that we are indeed on Earth." The armored one spoke with what sounded like it had a voice changer to make it sound more robotic. "I hope they're all right." The dark purple and unicorn like dragonesses said, bowing their heads in sadness. "Let's not freak out here, maybe they're all back at the castle." The red bird like dragon said looking at the sky.

Tired of being ignored, Grant spoke up, "Hey, not to be rude here, but do you mind telling us your names?" The dragons soon remembered the teens and turned towards them. "Sorry about that, let us introduce ourselves, I'm Spyro and these guys behind me are Bash, Drobot, Cynder, Camo, Whirlwind, Sunburn, and Zap, we are part of a group of heroes called the Skylanders, and you are?" "My name is Aaron, and these are my friends Grant, Dexter, Blake, Flora, Anna, Sam, and Sandy." Aaron pointed to each of his friends respectively. "Nice to make your acquaintance, new friends." Drobot spoke up nodding at Dexter who replied, "Thank you and yours as well." "So where did you all say you were from?" Grant asked. "We came from a place called Skylands, which is in another world far from your." Bash answered plainly. "How did you get here then?" Flora asked voice filled with concern. "You see, while we were all fighting Kaos' evil army, he pulled out this massive monster which destroyed the core of light and that sent the eight of us to your world." Camo responded, picking at the dirt that had landed on him from the crash. "Wait, wait, who and what?" Aaron inquired, very confused by the two subjects.

"Kaos is an evil, ugly little man who dares calls himself a portal master, and the core of light is, or was the ancient machine that kept the darkness at bay." Cynder spat at the name of Kaos. The teens looked at each other before nodding and turned to them. "What can we do to help?" The dragons looked at them in surprise. "Are you crazy!? One, only Portalmasters can activate a portal, Two, even if you guys were there was only one portal and it got blasted in the explosion, Three, if there was a one here only Skylanders can travel by portal." Um… not sure if I should have said this earlier, but isn't that thing there what we were all talking about?" Grant pointed out to a large stone circular structure. "WHAT!" All the dragons and teens shouted as their eyes popped out of their skulls. "Why didn't you say something earlier, you numbskull!" Grant soon wound up on the ground with multiply bumps on his head with Anna's fist smoking. "Is that normal?" Bash whispered to Blake. "Actually, it's less than normal this time." Blake deadpanned as Grant slowly began to pick himself off the ground. "Are you sure there isn't a way to activate it?" Aaron asked as he began to make his way over to the inactive portal. "Only a Portalmaster can activate it otherwise we would be on our way back to assess the damage to the castle." Spyro said shaking his head. Aaron looked at the portal with keen interest. _'I wonder, what would happen if I do this?'_ Aaron placed his hand on one of the intricate runes on the side of the portal when suddenly, it started to glow softly. "What the?!" Aaron shouted in surprise. "How is this possible?" Spyro and the others exclaimed. "Maybe you're on to something there, come on guys." Blake said as she put her hand on the portal. As everyone touched the portal it began to glow brighter until there was a blinding light shining. Soon the light began to swirl around everyone as the wind picked up speed. "Everyone hold on!" Grant shouted as everyone was pulled into the portal. "Next stop, Skylands!" Spyro shouted out as the other skylanders roared in agreement. **BOOM! **The skylanders, the teens, and the portal disappeared in flash.


	7. Chapter 6

_Sorry I haven't been updating lately crazy life and all. Please read and review._

Once again I do not own the rights to Skylands.

**Chapter 6: the Ruins**

As the gang hurled through the portal's tunnel everyone felt the effects of traveling via portal. "I think I'm a going to be sick!" Grant bellowed as he began to turn a shade of green. "Don't you dare turn this way then!" Anna and Blake shouted simultaneously. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Spyro assured them as the other skylanders somehow managed to stay in one position while the teens still spun like drunken tops. "This is gnarly dudes!" Sandy crowed as he finally figured out how to stay upright and pretended to shoot the curl. "Only you would think that Sandy." Sam deadpanned as he and Dexter began to roll like soccer balls. "So Spyro, how further until we reach the castle?" Aaron asked as he righted himself and began to cling to the dragon's leg. "We will reach the castle in 3…2…1…Now!" **BOOM! **

Soon the group found themselves planted firmly on the ground. "Ow! Ok, remind me never to take that mode of transportation again." Dexter moaned before Grant fell right on top of him. "Oops, sorry there little buddy." Grant said as he picked the both of them up. "Jeez o Pete's is that the castle!?" Aaron exclaimed as they all turned to see the wreckage of the once magnificent castle before them. "Yes or what's left of it." Sunburn stated as made their way to the center of the courtyard. "I can't believe that it's all gone." Whirlwind lamented as tears welled up in her eyes. "Do not despair Whirlwind, my scanners indicate that the others are fine." Drobot stated, trying to comfort his distressed comrade. "The real question is where are there?" Zap questioned as they made their way farther into the wreckage of the castle.

The teens began to wander off in a different direction. "So, what exactly are we looking for?" Sam asked as he began to shift some of the rubble. "I honestly don't know." Aaron summed up sheepishly. "By my calculations, it will take us almost three years to clear this debris." Dexter stated as he and a majority of the group sat down on the stone blocks. All of a sudden the blocks that Grant and Anna were sitting on suddenly began shake. "What the hell?!" They both screamed as they both shot up like a pair of bottle rockets. The blocks fell away as what looked like a bomb shelter hatch began to open. "Spyro! Guys! Over here!" Aaron shouted as the dragon skylanders made their way over to the teens. "What is it?" Spyro asked as he and the other winged dragons landed next to them. "Look for yourself." Blake said as Aaron, Sam, Sandy, and Grant began to open the hatch further. When the hatch opened up all the way, two furry things popped up out of the hole. "Whoa!" The guys jumped back in surprise as the figures got to their feet. "Hello, who are you?" The shorter of the two asked as he pushed the thick lens of his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The creature looked like a humanoid gopher that was about the same size as Dexter at 4' 10", he wore a green hand-stitched jacket with what looked like a morbidly obese backpack on his back. "I'm Aaron and these are my friends, and you are?" "Excuse me, I'm Hugo and this here is." "The names Flynn, the greatest balloonist in all of Skylands." The taller one interrupted, this one stood at 5' 5", he looked more like a lynx but with shorter ears and wore an old aviators outfit complete with the leather cap and goggles. "Hugo, Flynn, are you two ok, where are the others." Spyro asked as he and the others made their way to the two. "Spyro! You guy! You're okay!" Hugo shouted with relief in his voice. "The others are down in the in the safety bunker, recovering from the blast that happened five days ago." Flynn said, pointing down below. "What about Master Eon?" Cynder asked bending down to them. Hugo's facial expression suddenly fell. "That's what we have to talk about." "What happened?" Bash asked, his spiked tail swishing. "It's Master Eon, he's gone."

**Cliffhanger! Well see you next time, please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

_Thank you for your reviews I hope I can continue to impress you all._

I don't own the rights to skylanders.

**Chapter 7: Gone?!**

** "**Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" The dragons shouted in fear. The teens decided to keep quiet about this subject in respect for the lost Portalmaster. "He gave up his physical form in order to protect the other from being blasted away like you eight did." Hugo said sadly as he readjusted his glasses. "Speaking of which, why were we the only ones to be blasted to Earth?" Whirlwind asked as the others were taking in the given information. "It was probably due to the fact that you guys were closer to the core than the others when it exploded." Hugo replied. That was when Aaron spoke up, "Do any of you know exactly what destroyed the core?" Hugo looked over to Aaron. "Well Flynn and I didn't see what it was due to the fact that we were in the safety bunker down below. Spyro, did any of you guys see it?" "Sorry Hugo, we didn't see anything, but maybe the others could tell us something." Spyro said as everyone began to make their way down the stairs to the cavernous room below.

The group reached the bottom of the stairs where the teens saw the most unusual assortment of creatures imaginable, there were elves, humanoid sea creatures, some looked like they were taken out of fairy tales and mythology books, one was made completely out of lava while another was rock and crystal, and two were plant like. Some looked like animals found on Earth, some even looked like humans if it weren't for the strange coloration of their skin, heck, and they even saw a robot, a dinosaur, a ghost, and a skeleton. "At this point fella's, nothing can surprise me." Sam deadpanned as they made their way to the larger group. **"Spyro!"** Two figures suddenly dashed over to the purple dragon and collided with him. "Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, is that you?" Spyro asked as all three gave each other a hug. The others heard the commotion and soon made their way over to the smaller group and soon greetings were exchanged and that was when Hugo decided to introduce the rest of the Skylanders to the teens. "Everyone I would like you all to meet the brave young men and women who brought us all back together, may I present…. I'm sorry, I didn't get all of your names." Hugo rubbed the back of his head as he sweat drop. Everyone crashed to the floor at the anticlimactic speech. "Ahem, I'm Aaron and these are my friends Blake, Flora, Sam, Sandy, Dexter, Anna, and Grant." Aaron said as they picked themselves off the floor. "Well now that's all said and done with, what are we going to do now that we have new Portalmasters here?" The grey skinned elf asked. "Well Hex, for right now I have to do some reading about how to fix the core, everyone else can relax. Flynn can you make something for our guest to eat?" Hugo asked turning towards Flynn. "Sure thing Hugo, come with me guys the kitchens this way I think we have some enchiladas there." Suddenly Grant's head whipped towards Flynn so fast it sounded like a whip being cracked. "That didn't sound healthy." The elf that was wearing a red blindfold commented as he and a few others winced at the sound. "Did you say enchiladas?" Grant said as he got closer to Flynn. "Uh, Yeah?" Flynn answered cautiously. Grant smiled widely, "Flynn, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." The rest of the gang face palmed. "Typical Grant, give him food and he's your best friend for life." Blake stated as they began to move on down the hall.

**Meanwhile**

Two figures began to awaken inside a giant floating fortress. "Ugh, Glumshanks are you there?" Kaos asked the as the diminutive villain picked himself off the floor. "Yes master, I'm here." The taller than most trolls droned on as he made his way to Kaos. "Good, now tell me, where were we blasted to?" Kaos demanded as he made his way to his own portal. "It appears that were are just outside of Skylands sir." The troll answered. "You fool! Of course I knew that." Kaos said trying to make himself all knowing. The poor butler just rolled his eyes when his master wasn't looking. "Anyway now that the core and Master Eon are both gone, I can begin my evil reign of terrible DOOM! HAHAHAHAHA!" The dark Portalmaster cackled in triumph. "Set a course for Skylands, its new emperor is coming.

**Omake**

Flameslinger was taking practice shots with his bow and arrow, blindfolded as always, when Terrafin and Slam Bam approached arguing about something. "Let's just ask him already." Terrafin said as they cornered the elf. "Flameslinger, some of us were talking and we would like to know what is under that blindfold." Slam Bam said as they began to close in on him. "*Sigh*, If you must know." The elf turned around and untied his red bandana, he turned back around and revealed, a yellow bandana.

_Please read and review._


	9. Chapter 8

_Sorry I haven't been updating lately I hope this is good enough for you._

I don't own the franchise

**Chapter 8: The first mission.**

After the gang had finished eating, they were led by Flynn down the torch lit hallway of the underground bunker to what looked like a miniature cul-de-sac of doorways. "These will be your rooms until we find something better for you guys." Flynn said as they looked into their new accommodations. The rooms were in a word, Spartan, with only a bed and closet in them. "Thanks Flynn, I think we can manage fine from here." Aaron said as the others said thanks as well. Just as soon as this was said, Stealth Elf suddenly appeared behind them. "Flynn, Hugo needs to see you and the others, quickly it's an emergency!" As quickly as she had appeared, she disappeared. "Come on, let's see what's happening." Flynn said as the group raced towards the main cavern that was used as the meeting room.

As soon as they arrived they all saw a bright light that was glowing above them. "What's going on?" Flora asked as they got closer to the center. When they looked up they couldn't believe their eyes. Before them was a floating head surrounded by light. "We all seeing the same thing here?" Grant said as the others slowly nodded. _**"Greetings my old friends."**_ The elderly spirit said. "Master Eon!" All the skylanders shouted out in shock and surprise. _**"I missed you all as well, but I don't have long here I must speak with the new Portalmasters." **_ The teens looked shocked as the floating head turned towards them. _**"Greetings young Portalmasters, I am Eon, I am sure that you know where you are, but not why you are here?" **_ "Well, we know that there is some mad man causing trouble, so what can we do to help?" Grant stated as the others nodded in agreement. "_**I appreciate your courage and determination young ones, but the way you are now is not enough to defeat Kaos, if you are to fight the darkness you must first arm yourselves with the elements."**_

__The teens looked confused as an orb of light made its way toward them. The orb soon split into eight smaller ones and began to change colors until they settled on eight different ones. Purple for Aaron, grey for Blake, orange for Dex, green for Flora, blue for Sandy, red for Sam, turquoise for Anna, and brown for Grant. _**"These orbs represent the eight elements of the core of light, magic, undead, technology, life, water, fire, air, and earth, within them are the weapons that you will need."**_ The teens looked at each before they reached out to their respective orbs. As soon as they touched them the orbs soon split further into two apiece, one transformed into small handheld portals while the others transformed into weapons of all kinds. A staff for Aaron, a scythe for Blake, a pistol for Dex, a spiked whip for Flora, a trident for Sandy, a sword for Sam, a bow and a quiver of arrows for Anna, and a large war hammer for Grant. "A stick? How is a stick going to help?" Aaron asked as he inspected it more closely. _**"The staff is imbued with the element of magic, also it was my weapon of choice when I first became a Portal master."**_ "Oh I see." Aaron said with a large sweat drop running down the back of his head. "Does this mean Aaron destined to be a wizard?" Grant asked as he soon developed several smoking bumps on his head from Anna and surprisingly enough, Blake. Ignoring the small scene, Eon proceed to show them a vision of a small village that was being torn apart by a large tornado. _**"These are the shattered islands, some of Kaos monsters have been seen around here and we believe that they must somehow responsible for the tornado. Please stop them portal masters."**_ "Well I don't mean a Debby Downer, but how are we supposed to get there?" Sam asked as he sheathed the sword. "Leave that to the most skilled and awesome pilot in all of Skylands, BOOM!" "Should we be concerned?" Blake asked Hex. "He likes to talk big, but he is reliable, just fasten your lifelines in his balloon." "Alright guys let's move!" Aaron said holding his staff up high. "Whatever you say, wizard boy." Grant said smirking before he was left in a smoking crater.


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long wait my computer has been on the fritz lately, hope you enjoy._

I don't own the franchise.

**Chapter 9: The shattered isles**

The gang had made it to Flynn's balloon above the bunker in a matter of seconds, "Alright guys pile on in and we'll be off to the shattered isles." Flynn said as he opened the door to the basket. The teens looked at each other and then at Flynn, "How on earth are we going to all fit in there?" Sam asked, eyebrow raised. "It's bigger on the inside believe it or not." Flynn stated with pride. "All right guys, once we get there we'll split into two teams, one team will handle the evacuation process while the other will try to stop any enemies from getting to close." Aaron stated as everyone got in and secured their life lines. Flynn removed the anchor as the balloon began to rise when everyone was jolted as the balloon suddenly bumped into a chunk of debris, "Did you all see that, that was a complex maneuver only a pilot like me can pull off." Flynn said as if he was proud of he did. The gang gave him a deadpan expression as if to say _'Are you serious?_' "Yeah, let's not do that again shall we?" Grant said as he and Dexter righted themselves. Aaron had caught Blake before she could fall and was still holding her tight and had only let go with a pink tinge to each other's faces when they heard some of the others snicker.

As time went on which thankfully they had caught a strong breeze in the right direction as they had soon reached a large group of rocks that were held together by bridges. As they got closer they saw that a whole bunch of balloons that were just like Flynn's balloon leaving the islands. "Would you look at all these folks leaving, parking is going to be a snap!" Flynn stated as he brought the balloon down so that everyone could get out. "They're not just leaving, they're evacuating!" Dexter exclaimed as the group got out and onto the ground. As soon as everyone got settled they noticed that Grant was looking off into the distance, "What are you doing?" Flora asked, concerned for their friend. "The wind, it's speaking to us." Grant said cryptically. "What's it saying?" Sandy asked as everybody leaned in closer. Using the same cryptic voice, he turned towards them and said with a grin, "I don't know, I can't speak wind." **CRASH!** Everybody face-planted into the dirt as Grant started laughing, which ended with him getting smacked upside the head by Anna. "Besides, isn't your element earth?" Blake asked as they soon made their way to the gates of one the smaller villages.

"Oh my stars! Who are all of you?" Someone said as they reached the gate. The gang looked up as they soon saw a small badger like creature the same size as Hugo. "We're portal masters and we're here to help!" Aaron called out to the creature. "Goodness! I thought Master Eon was the last portal master. It doesn't matter now, most of the villagers have left, except for the royal family. The only problem is that the castle is surrounded by a tornado and a bunch of monsters." The mabu, as the species is called, opened the gate and let the gang into the small village. "Okay this where we will split up and do our jobs." Aaron said as they all got their weapons ready. "What do we do if we need help?" Sam asked. "Summon one of us, of course." Said a voice that seemed to come from Aaron's side.

"Whoa, said that?!" Sandy asked as they all looked around. "Right here!" the voice said again. This time they looked down at the small portal that Aaron wore on his wrist. Suddenly a hologram of Spyro appeared from the mini portal. "Didn't you guys know that you can summon us?" Spyro asked. "The thought did cross our minds, but how does it work, and how many of you can we summon?" Aaron asked as the others looked down at their own portals. "You each can only summon one of us at a time and only if we correspond with your element, other than that all you have to do is focus your magic on the portals and call us by our name. Oh, and by the way, give us a heads up when you summon us so we don't have any incidents ok?" "Why?" Aaron asked. "That's a story for another time." Spyro said as the hologram appeared to sweat-drop. "All right let's do this!" Aaron said as they formed a line. Each one holding their arm over their chests with the portal facing outward as they touched the portals with their pointer and middle fingers and shouted.

_*cue dramatic action music*_

"**Spyro!" **"All fired up!"

"**Hex!" **"Fear the dark!"

"**Trigger Happy!" **"No gold, no glory!"

"**Gill Grunt!" **"Fear the fish!"

"**Stealth Elf!"** "Silent, but deadly!"

"**Warnado!"** "For the wind!"

"**Ignitor!" **"Slash and burn!"

"**Bash!" **"Rock and roll!"

Said skylanders suddenly appeared before them as the teens felt a small wave of fatigue wash over them. "Don't worry, that feeling will go away as you practice summoning us more, just try not to summon us in quick succession and you won't have anything to worry about." Stealth Elf said in a quiet, motherly like way. The gang nodded as they made their way to the other end of the village. This is as far we can go, good luck portal masters and skylanders, and if you see my other triplet brothers, Blobbers and Snuckles, tell them that I, Rizzo, will meet them at this end of the island." The now dubbed Rizzo said. "All right we will." The gang agreed as they continued on their way. After travel for a while the large group found themselves on top of a large hill. "Would you look at that?!" Anna said as she pointed to a large castle being torn apart by the tornado. "What are those stone statues floating on the outside of the of the castle?" Dexter asked as he adjusted his glasses. "I don't believe it! Those are the whistling stones, they are a part of the core of light. But how did they get here?" Hex stated the other looked around for anything else that was happening. "We'll worry about that later, look down there, aren't those two down there Rizzo's brothers?" Grant said pointing down the hill to two mabu that were surrounded by little green monsters with eye stalks and a mouthful of gnarly teeth. "Chompies! Why does it have to be chompies?!" Trigger Happy groaned as the gang looked at the gremlin.

"Are they really that bad?" Flora asked as the others looked skeptic. "Well, all by itself a chompy isn't a threat, a small group can be annoying, but a large group can be dangerous, even to us." Ignitor said as they slowly made their way down in order to help the two mabu without alerting the monsters. "This is ridiculous, I'm going over there and start smashing them right now." Grant said he hefted his hammer over his shoulder and charged right into the small horde. "Well, so much for subtlety." Anna huffed in exasperation. As the other watched as Grant was playing whack-a-chompy and was apparently winning. "See that wasn't so hard." Grant said with a smirk, not noticing the last chompy skittering up behind him. "Grant, look out!" Bash shouted, but it was too late. **CHOMP. " $#%# #$%^$!" **Grant was now currently running in a circle shouting profanities with a chompy attached to his backside by its teeth. "Ouch! That's got to hurt." Sam said as the guys flinched and the girls blushed at his choice of language.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME, NOW!" Grant roared as Dexter fumbled for his laser pistol. "All right hold still." Dexter said as he aimed and fired off a shot, causing the chompy to explode into dust. "Thanks little buddy, I owe you one." Grant said as he rubbed his aching behind. "It's ok, just refrain from using that kind of language again please." Dexter said as Grant averted his gaze form the scolding looks from the female side of the team. "Any way, are you two Snuckles and Blobbers? We were sent by your brother Rizzo to tell you that he's waiting for you at the other end of the island." Aaron said as he turned towards the two mabu. "Yes, thank you for saving us, but we can't leave just yet, you see, my brother and I were trying to save the royal family before those chompies showed up, anyway, can you help us save them?" Blobbers asked as the group looked towards the castle, which was now starting to fall apart. "All right, Grant, Sam, Sandy and I will try to get the doors open, the rest of you will try to deal with those statues, think you guys can handle it?" Aaron said as they began the rescue mission. "Don't worry about us, just make sure you guys save the royals." Blake said.

Aaron, Spyro, Sam, Ignitor, Sandy, Gill Grunt, Grant and Bash made it to a large iron gate that separated them from the royals. "All right how do we break this thing down?" Sam asked as they examined the gate. "Leave that to us, alright guys let's do this." Spyro said as he and Ignitor began blasting the gate with fire, the gate soon glowed white hot as they eventually cut off the heat. "Alright Gill, your turn." Spyro panted out as Gill Grunt stepped up. "Here we go." He gurgled as he let loose the water from his power hose. The area around them was soon covered in steam as the gate was rapidly cooled and soon turned brittle. "Looks like I'm up last." Bash stated as he began to curl up into a ball. To the teens surprise Bash began to roll around and was soon picking up speed. Bash, now at high speed, made his way toward the gate and soon crashed into it, smashing the gate to bits. He uncurled, saying, "There, now it's open." Three figures soon appeared, it was the royal family. "Who are you?" The king asked. "We're portal masters and we are here to help." Aaron said as the little mabu looked up at them in awe. "Really, you're here to save us?" the queen asked. Blobbers and Snuckles soon made their way towards them. Your majesties, we must go, our brother has the royal balloon ready for you. "All right, thank you skylanders, portal master the mabu will forever be in your debt." The king said as the mabu made a break for it. "Let's go help the others." Aaron said. "Roger!"

_***Meanwhile with the others***_

Blake took command of the second team as they made their way to the statues. "How are we going to deal with this?!" Dexter shouted over the raging wind. "Let me take care of that. When the tornado dies down you guys plug the holes in the whistling stones, ok?" Warnado said in reassurance. "Alright!" chorused the teens. Warnado crawled towards the twister, tucked himself into his shell and then began to spin rapidly. The remaining team and the first team as they had finally regrouped, stared in awe as Warnado's spinning had caused another tornado to form. "Gnarly, do you dudes see that?!" Sandy asked as the second twister and the first crash into each other with a mighty roar. With a sudden gust of wind that nearly blew them off their feet the continued to watch as the twisters cancel each other out. The whistling stones fell to the ground with a thump, however the statues soon began to vibrate. "Anna, plug the holes with your bow and arrows, now!" Aaron shouted as Anna pulled back her bowstring, "With pleasure." She soon let one of the arrows fly and it hit one of the statues right in the circle, then with lightning speed she reloaded and fired another arrow, hitting right on target. "That's my girl!" Grant crowed before slapping a hand over his mouth with a bright blush soon following after. Hearing this caused Anna to burn bright red as well and caused the others to giggle and snicker. "Well now, what do we do with these?" Flora asked as the skylanders soon gather up the two stones. "We'll take them back to the ruins, you guys go find Flynn and meet us back there, and we will talk about it later." Spyro said as they soon vanished back into the portals, taking the statues with them. "All right guys, mission complete!" Aaron shouted as they all gave a cheer.

**Omake: summoning incident**

Master Eon, in his years when he had just formed the skylanders was having trouble fighting off some lava kings and had decided to call for backup. **"Gill Grunt, I summon thee!" **in a bright flash Gill Grunt appeared, however there was one small problem, he was in the tub! "Scrub-a-dub-dub, let's get clean Mr. Ducky." He then gave the rubber duck a squeeze causing it to quack. He only just noticed what was going on when he heard the sound of laughter. He turned and saw a couple of lava kings were rolling around laughing and Eon was shaking his head with his hand over his eyes. "YIKES!" Gill Grunt cried out as he retreated farther under the soapy water. From that day forward, Master Eon always made sure the skylanders were ready for battle.

_Hey guys hope you all enjoyed the chapter this was for all the times I couldn't get an update fast enough for you, see you next time! Read and Review please._


	11. Chapter 10

_I was hoping for more reviews in the last few chapters, but beggars can't be choosers, enjoy._

I don't own the franchise.

**Chapter 10: the Core and Cali**

The trip back was a lot quicker than anyone expected. "Alright, we're back!" Sandy said as he hopped of the balloon when it made port. "Ah, it's good to see you all made it back alive." Hugo said with a smile and a sigh of relief as the teens drew closer to him and the skylanders that were with him. "Yeah, it was pretty easy, up until a chompy took a bite out of Grant's…" Sam started to say before Grant slapped a hand over his mouth. "We do not speak of it, **understand?**" Grant said smiling with his eyes closed while a miasma of darkness floated off of him. "Okay." Sam squeaked out as everyone took as step back so as to not gain the man's wrath. Hugo cleared his throat before speaking again. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here, when the whistling stones were brought back I was able to get them back to the core, however this is the snag, when the core blew up all the pieces to it flew all over Skylands, luckily I was able to activate the far viewer, which is basically a magic telescope. The eternal air source was located at the stormy stronghold, thankfully it hasn't been activated yet, but I'm afraid that getting there won't be easy since the wind currents around the stronghold have always been unpredictable."

"So what you're saying here is that we need some kind of propeller?" Dexter asked as Hugo nodded. "Yes, however there is only one place that has them and that is at the sky schooner docks which are under the control of the drow." The teens gave a quizzical look as Hex spoke up. "The drow were once peace loving elves that were corrupted by the darkness and now they serve Kaos." The teens nodded their heads in understanding.

"So how are we going to get there?" Flora asked. "Well there is one person who can get you there and that is Cali, she is one of the most talented people capable of infiltrating places behind enemy lines. She is supposed to return tomorrow for a report on anything she could find so why don't you all relax and rest you must all be tired after everything that happened." Hugo said as he led them to their rooms. "Ok, let us know if anything happens." Aaron said as they all made their way to the bunker in order to get a good night's rest.

_***_The next day_***_

As the Portalmasters made their way to the grounds, they soon were met by a worried Hugo. What's wrong, Hugo? Blake asked as the mabu took a deep breath. "It's Cali, she hasn't returned and I fear that she may have been captured." The others gained looks of concern. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save her!" Sam said as the others shouted in agreement. "Ok, but please be careful." Hugo said as the group who were soon joined by Flynn ran off toward his balloon. "Alright guys, according to Hugo, Cali was last heard from at a place called Perilous Pastures." Flynn said as they all piled in. "Be safe! And **do not** bring back **any sheep** Flynn!" Hugo said as the group took off. "What was that all about? Flora asked as the ruins were soon out sight. "Don't know dudette, guess we'll have to ask when we get back." Sandy said as the balloon soon caught an updraft and sped up. "Next stop, Perilous Pastures and Cali!" Aaron yelled as the group joined in.

_Sorry it took me so long to update, please read and review this and my other story._


End file.
